Screaming for you
by Happines
Summary: -¿Gritaste pidiendo ayuda?- Le preguntó y sintió un golpe que lo dejó tirado en el piso. -Si, gritó tu nombre, rogando que la salves. /¡Lo llamabas a él! Gritabas su nombre sin parar hasta quedarte sin aire para que te venga a rescatar, pero no lo hizo/


**Discraimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni nunca lo hará (Joder, odio la realidad)

**Advertencia:** Les aviso a las fans de Sasuke Uchiha que NO LEAN. Dios, no sé como hice para hacer mi primer fic anti-Sasuke, pero salió. Lo más cómico de todo es que yo lo amo.

* * *

**SCREAMING FOR YOU**

_-¿Gritaste pidiendo ayuda?- Le preguntó y sintió un golpe que lo dejó tirado en el piso. -Si, gritó tu nombre, rogando que la salves. (¡Lo llamabas a él! Gritabas su nombre sin parar, hasta quedarte sin aire para que te venga a rescatar, pero no lo hizo. Como siempre, no lo hizo)_

* * *

Sin embargo, caminar por aquel lugar lleno de tantos nombres y tan poca vida logró que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo de manera brutal. La vio sin ver en aquel pequeño espacio e imaginó su rostro junto a su típica sonrisa.

-Siempre que te veo, me pregunto lo mismo.

Y mientras se agachaba a la altura de su nombre y apellido, de su pasado y de su recuerdo, recordó y lloró internamente.

-¿Gritaste al sentir como tu corazón se rompía de a poco, al sentir la desazón de la traición, el dolor de la soledad y el terror de saber que ya no hay vuelta atrás?

Porque ella lo amaba más allá de los límites y el razonamiento. Era un sentimiento ilógico que no esperaba nada a cambio. Para ella, él ocupaba un lugar más importante que sí misma y no le importaba. Porque él era su todo, su vida, su ser... pero él no lo veía. No vio todas las cosas que sacrificó, todo lo que arriesgó. Él no vio lo importante que era y no le costó olvidarse de su presencia al ver a otras mujeres. No le afectó reírse del amor que le profesaba al dejarla llorando, sola. No sintió la pérdida de algo tan preciado como un corazón ajeno que le pertenecía. _No le importó que tú lo amaras._

-¿Gritaste al correr sin poder ver, al llorar sin parar, al perderte en tus pensamientos y no saber cómo regresar?

Porque era un dolor tan inhumano e insoportable que no encontraste otra solución que no sea correr. Correr. Simplemente correr. Alejarte y escapar del dolor de tu alma misma y los pedazos que quedaban de tu corazón.

-¿Gritaste al caer de rodillas porque ya no podías soportar, al ver cómo te rompías por el dolor, por estar en una oscuridad de la cual no podías salir?

Era demasiado para su cuerpo. El tener un amor no correspondido, muerto y sin forma de repararse la mataba poco a poco. Porque el dolor era tan intenso y abrumador que no le permitía siquiera respirar. Ese amor que le daba las fuerzas para vivir era lo que le quito las fuerzas de un golpe sordo que la dejó vagando entre los recuerdos más dolorosos, llevándola lentamente al borde de la cordura.

-¿Gritaste al escuchar pasos que rogabas sean de él, al sentir como una mano te tocaba y tú, ilusionada, te dabas vuelta con la esperanza de volverlo a ver?

Porque a pesar del dolor, de las lágrimas y del desprecio, aún tenías la ilusión de que él te buscara y te dijera que te ama, o por lo menos un simple lo siento que borraría mágicamente todos sus errores. Aún a pesar de todo, el amor que le profesabas eran tan grande que, en medio de las lágrimas, tus ojos brillaron de forma especial esperando encontrar aquel rostro en tu espalda, pero no fue así, ¿verdad?

-¿Gritaste aún sabiendo que no lo lograrías, al intentar escapar, al ver la sonrisa que se asomaba por los labios contrarios?

Porque tu garganta se rompió de tanto gritar y suplicar, de rogar e implorar algo que no se cumplió, ¿era tanto pedir? ¿Acaso pediste dinero o lujos? ¡No! ¡Lo único que pediste fue ayuda, algún milagro, cualquier cosa! ¡Lo llamaste a él! Gritabas su nombre sin parar, hasta quedarte sin aire para que te venga a rescatar, pero no lo hizo. Como siempre, no lo hizo. Pataleaste y golpeaste tratando de huir para refugiarte en los brazos de aquel que es capaz de romper tu corazón con una palabra y armarlo con una sonrisa, pero no lo lograste. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué mierda no lo lograste?

-¿Gritaste al desconectarte de la realidad para olvidar lo que pasaba, al concentrarte en el dolor de las heridas para evitar pensar en lo que sucedía?

Porque mientras tu cuerpo era ensuciado y tu alma destruida susurrabas su nombre imaginando que eran sus manos las que te tocaban y sus labios lo que te besaban. Susurrabas, y decía, y gritabas, una y otra vez, su nombre y apellido, su apodo, invocando su rostro pálido y sus manos suaves. Imaginabas un paraíso y olvidabas la realidad que golpeaba tu cuerpo brutalmente para hacerte reaccionar. Pero tú no querías, preferías concentrarte en los raspones de tus rodillas o en las cortaduras de tus manos, en tu dolor de cabeza... en lo que tendrías que cocinar mañana.

-¿Gritaste al sentir la sangre correr, al escuchar los pasos alejarse y ver como poco a poco la oscuridad te consumía?

Ese reconfortante sentimiento de felicidad nublado por el cansancio y dolor que sentiste al escuchar sus pasos alejarse sólo se opacó con el terror que sentiste al sentir un líquido bajar por tu cuerpo. Pensabas que llovía y las gotas de agua mojaban tu piel, pero al mirar hacia arriba solo pudiste ver estrellas. Sin darte cuenta, la sangre escapaba de tus venas sin poder evitarlo y bañaba el verde pasto en el que estabas tirada, Estabas sola, rota y muerta por dentro. Él no te amaba, te traicionaba y recientemente fuiste violada. Sentías como la oscuridad de la noche te consumía poco a poco y tú te dejabas, porque estabas cansada de luchar. Eras una muñera de trapo sin vida, rota, usada y tirada en algún lugar del olvido.

-¿Gritaste al sentir como las fuerzas se te iban lentamente, al creerte flotar en una nube, al morir poco a poco?

No, yo sé que no. Porque para ti, Sakura-chan, el morir fue la mejor solución que podrías encontrar en tu vida, el tranquilizante a todo el dolor que sentías. Era la mejor manera que había para que vuelvas a florecer sin ninguna mancha que este maldito mundo te hizo, percudiéndote hasta que la muerte te llamó.

Pobre Sakura-chan, mi compañera, mi hermana. Tú eras la luz de todos y la vida te apagó sin ninguna vacilación. Ahora estas mejor, yo sé que lo estas. Tu muerte te liberó de malos recuerdos y vivencias, y rompió las cadenas de sufrimiento y, aunque quisiera que te borre el amor que le tenías al maldito de Sasuke, sé que sería imposible. Lo amabas tanto que hasta estoy seguro que ahora lo proteges para que no sufra, el muy bastardo. ¡Maldito sea él! ¡Malditos todos los que te rompieron de esta forma tan cruel!

Naruto se paró limpiándose las lágrimas que salían de sus enrojecidos ojos, se limpió el pantalón y se giró dispuesto a marcharse de aquel cementerio que poseía a la persona más importante para él. Sin embargo, la figura de la persona que antes creía que era su mejor amigo y que ahora odiaba detuvo sus pasos.

Sasuke caminaba vacilante por aquel lugar con un ramo de flores. Al llegar a su destino se arrodilló, acarició la lápida que poseía en perfecta caligrafía _"Sakura Uchiha"_ y, olvidándose de cualquier compañía, dejo las flores y le comenzó a hablar tal como lo hacía desde su fallecimiento... desde que descubrió lo que ella significaba en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar- ¿Gritaste pidiendo ayuda?- Susurró.

Naruto, quién no aguantaba más, lo tomó por la camisa y lo golpeó con toda su fuerza tirándolo nuevamente al piso. Su puño sangraba, pero no le importaba.

-Si- Le respondió con una sonrisa amarga y llena de odio- Gritó tu nombre, rogando que la salves. Pero alégrate, donde quiera que este, seguramente estará muy feliz porque te ama, siempre te amó y... ¡Maldición! Siempre te amará. Ella era la única capaz de amar a un monstruo con todo su ser y no arrepentirse ni un solo segundo- Y se fue dejando al pelinegro con un profundo y agónico dolor, incomparable a nada.

-¿Cómo Sakura? ¿Cómo, aún a pesar de todo, me amas?

* * *

_Bueno, acá tienen otra cosa que empecé a escribi hace BASTANTE tiempo y hoy, finalmente, lo dí por concluido. Espero que les haya gustado y si no, bueno, también escribo otras cosas un poco más alegres, por si quieren leer._

**See you!**


End file.
